lalaloopsy_customized_dollsfandomcom-20200214-history
Germaine Hide 'n' Shadows
'Germaine Hide 'n' Shadows '''is the first doll in the Plantbuttons vs. Zombieloopsies Heroes series. She is the Lalaloopsy version of Green Shadow. ''Note: This article is work in progress and it might be modified in future revisions. Personality/Abilities Germaine is an agent who often ventures around Ragdollopolis in the shadows who does her best to help out with the citizens around the area and try to keep order without almost no one knowing her normal identity. From simply cleaning the streets to keeping the Zombieloopsy Heroes away from conquering the whole area. She is well known to be silent, but also very nimble and quite powerful while using her Peashooter to fight. Germaine is also a good tactician against the Zombieloopsies, as she has various notes on how they attack and how they act. While she isn't being an agent, Germaine, or how she is called as herself, Penne, is usually just seen stalking the people around the area and writing notes about the people around her in her notepad. Nowadays however, people already know that she does this thanks to the news blurting it out and people usually run away when they notice her, making it harder for Penne to take notes. Rarely, she might be seen with Soleil walking around and having burgers from Patties Cafe. While some of the other heroes keep their weaponry with them, Germaine doesn't really bring hers along with her, as her Peashooter isn't usually easy to hide. However, some may not trust her due to her supicious looks, her absolute silence, and her agressive behavior from time to time. She usually doesn't like teaming up with people other than Soleil because Germaine is only willing to team up with people who she really trusts and her preferring to do her job alone, even if the person might be able to help her out in some way. Even if she's not doing her job as an agent, Germaine doesn't have many friends either. Germaine's personality as a seemingly anti-social jerk has been with her ever since she was sewn at times she does try to fight the personality she came with, other times she doesn't really have the will to do so. She usually tries to fight it along with her fellow heroes and most especially Soleil, but she can't help it around most of the other dolls. Lastly, while she is one of the fastest people among the Plantbutton Heroes and is quite powerful, Germaine can't defend herself that well in return and her following attacks aren't as powerful as powerful as her first few. In addition, without her Peashooter, she can't defend herself any further. Appearance As Germaine, she wears a purple hood and a purple mask to hide her normal self, Penne. The two leaf looking bangs are actually part of the hood itself and not on her hair. The Plantbuttons Heroes badge is on the neck area of the hood, and it is actually the button that she uses to attach both sides of the hood, and the inside of her hood is colored red. Germaine wears a black and purple jacket, and she hides her utility belt where she has her not-too-powerful grappling hook, her Peashooter, and her phone. She also wears a three-tone skirt and a pair of high lace-up boots. As Penne, she has a short green bob hairstyle that she usually hides underneath her hood. While she does keep her hoodie, she wears a pair of shorts and a pair of skippers. Pet Germaine's pet is none other than her weapon in battle, her Peashooter. It's her only weapon and while small, can be powerful if used well. Category:Plantbuttons vs. Zombieloopsies Heroes Category:Girl Category:Characters Category:Mini Category:Eye Color: Black Category:Hair Color: Green Category:Issa Perez Category:Hairstyle: Short Category:Admin